User blog:Phyrrus362/Awesome Announcement!!!
Eh, I don't really know what to say to open this blog up... Alright. Anyways, I've got an announcement! I am leaving forever! Nah, I've got a real announcement! So, many may have noticed that I have given myself a fair amount of projects to do. In my last blog, I mentioned taking offers for sprite fights. Well, I have decided to burn that idea and throw it to the sharks so they can eat the ashes, spit them out, step on them, then give them to me so I can throw them back into a fire. Instead, I am going to be hosting a tournament! Unfortunately, it will be small. Only sixteen contestants and five of them are filled. So, it will be a first come first serve thing, meaning the first eleven people to say that they want to be in it, will be in it. It will be more than just Bionicle MOCs as to make it a bit more interesting. Here are the current fighters: Shadowplayer Jareroden Uzumaki Naruto Kurosaki Ichigo Luffy Niha Zaeron Kouhiimaru Heehvan Asdic Fairon ELT Anubyss Tyran Canjar Shadowmaster Jman requested that I make a fight between him and Jareroden, so those two are automatically in. You can only enter one MOC so choose wisely! Seeing as it's a tournament, only one will win, so don't whine if/when you see your MOC get their @$$ handed to them on a plate beaten. But don't worry, depending on how this goes, I may or may not make another tournament, one completely free of anyone other than Bionicle MOCs. I'm really hoping that this turns out well so that the tournament will become a big thing here. The winner will get an award put onto their page stating that they won the first ever Phyrrus362 Tournament and will automatically secure a spot in the next one if they want to be in it. I'm not entering so that no one thinks that they lost to my MOC because I wanted mine to win. I will decide who fights who and who wins so don't ask to have your MOC win. Well, that about covers everything. Be sure to enter! The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 05:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Here is the lineup for the matches in round one! Match 1: Shadowplayer vs. Uzumaki Naruto (Match decided and finished) Match 2: Jareroden vs. Niha Match 3: Luffy vs. ELT Match 4: Kouhiimaru vs. Tyran Match 5: Shadowmaster vs. Kurosaki Ichigo Match 6: Zaeron vs. Asdic Match 7: Anubyss vs. Fairon Match 8: Canjar vs. Heehvan I will post the first four matches on YouTube as soon as I finish them. Match #1 has been comepleted and the winner decided. I will begin work on Match #2 tonight and hopefully finish it tomorrow. 300px|Matches 1-4I apologize for making the fights so short. I felt like I was being rushed to finish them. Well, I'm going to do what Slice suggested for this fight since I'm impatient and I really REALLY want to show this fight. WARNING: Match #5 is a half-minute of epicness and starts immediately! Have awesome music playing BEFORE you click the link! So here it is, Match #5: Shadowmaster vs. Kurosaki Ichigo! This fight is probably the best fight I've made so far. I put the most work into it and I think it came out really good! I'm not sure why it goes faster than it does when I look at it in My Documents, but it still looks fine so deal with it. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 06:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts